


That Twisted Life

by Kurei16



Category: Spyro, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Blushing, Cute, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurei16/pseuds/Kurei16
Summary: After the accident(s) in that collapsed tunnel Ripto is chained to the bed because of his twisted ankle. And Spyro decides to visit him, to hang out a little. And makes a deal with Ripto.





	That Twisted Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of "Friends Only For Now". Full of blushing and shy stuttering. Please save those kids.

Twisted ankle meant Ripto was supposed to stay in bed for a week, at least. He didn’t like this idea. He was a busy man, he had lands to conquer and people to make fun out of. He had so much fun to destroy too! But he refused to be seen in this state, taken down by something so simple as twisted ankle. Well, more time to plan then!

It would be, if his mind wasn’t already occupied.

“What. Is going on?!” Ripto threw his hands up. He was sitting in his colossal bed, back resting on pile of very big, very soft pillows. Gulp, laying by the bed, moved his head up, looking at him with bored expression. He already heard that question many times. “He’s a hero, he’s supposed to hate me!” yelled Ripto in Gulp’s direction. There were doors opening and Crush entered, holding a cup of tea for smaller dinosaur. He exchanged looks with Gulp, placing the cup on the nightstand. “He was supposed to catch me! Toss me in jail or kill or something! But he didn’t even chase us! And this… this cocky smile. ‘I could eat you out one day’!” Ripto moved his fingers in the air, badly imitating Spyro's voice. “Who does this… this… this dragon thinks he is?!”

Ripto kept ranting, yelling and tossing questions he couldn’t get answers for all around the room. Crush sat down next to Gulp, both watching him just because it was only entertainment they got since few days.

After a moment Crush nudged Gulp, drawing his attention toward him. He smiled cutely, tilting his head and touching cheeks with his paws, his eyes fluttering sweetly. Gulp frowned but after few seconds snorted and they both started chuckling.

“What is so funny for both of you, huh?” growled Ripto at them, immediately making them stop laughing. “If you’re going to make fun out of me then better leave.” Both bigger dinosaurs whined apologicaly, only making Ripto scowl. “I said! I want a nap anyway.”

When Crush and Gulp left Ripto fixed his pillows so he could lay down, turned on his side and shut his eyes down. But oh, if only it could be so easy to get a nap nowadays!

He already spend few days in bed. He was done with reading books and having a conversation with Gulp or Crush usually came down to jokes and gossips. Ripto was so horribly bored!

But well, everything was better than thoughts which happened to appear in his head.

Time he spend with Spyro in that collapsed tunnel messed his mind so much! He was coming back to this all the time and just couldn’t stop thinking about… few things. That happened. Maybe because of him, maybe not, but that wasn’t what mattered. What mattered was that…

That they kissed! Twice! In the lips! Like some, like some idiot teenagers on a sweet, sweet date! But they were enemies, and Spyro was a dragon and Ripto hated them with all his being! But… but that kiss, the second one…

Ripto blushed, groaning and tugging the blanket over his head. How even was he supposed to act normally confronting him now? What if it was a platonic kiss? What if…

What if, by saying everything stays in that tunnel, Spyro meant exactly everything and Ripto was supposed to forget about that? Making an idiot out of himself just by thinking about it so much?

He sighed. It was probably just a stupid joke, like always. And he, indeed, was an idiot for thinking about it so much. It meant nothing for Spyro and it meant nothing for him as well.

It meant nothing.

Ripto was dozing off when someone opened doors, making him jump a little. He groaned. “I told you, you imbeciles, to leave me alone” he said, squishing his eyes.

At first no one answered him. He heard approaching steps but didn’t acknowledge sound of claws, tapping against the floor. When that person came closer to the bed Ripto groaned once again, trying to cut them off.

“I wouldn’t think a great wizard like you would sleep in such a dirty room.”

Hearing that voice Ripto jumped up and away from its source. He looked at him, to make himself sure and yes, indeed, there was a purple dragon standing by his bed, with a bag attached to his chest and big, cocky smile plastered on his face.

First thing Ripto thought about was his scepter. He looked for it around the room, not remembering where did he leave it, finally noticing it by the door. He swore internally.

“Where are Gulp and Crush?! What did you do to them?!” he screamed immediately after noticing that he won't get his scepter soon enough.

Spyro tilted his head with a little confused smile. “I didn't do anything to them. They let me in. And Gulp was crying for some reason?” Spyro tilted his head more. Cutely. Ripto hated that he thought it was cute. “But anyway, you don't have to worry, I'm not here to fight you or anything, I just wanted to, kinda, hang out.” The dragon smiled, showing all his teeth.

Ripto sat down, holding his bedding close to himself like if he could shield himself with it if Spyro out of sudden decided to attack. He watched the smiling dragon for a moment, not sure what to do. His arch enemy was currently looking around his room. His messy room, since he was chained to the bed since few days and couldn't clean. And he was here to  _ hang out _ ?

The dinosaur slowly looked away from the dragon and noticed his underwear laying on the end of the bed. By smirk and soft blush on Spyro's face he guessed the dragon noticed that too. Ripto flushed hard and scowled, trying to move dragon's attention away from his things. “What to you want, dragon?”

His plan succeeded. Spyro looked at him and then, without any invitation or even asking jumped on the bed. He sat down, reaching for his bag, observed by a pair of shocked, unbelieving eyes. Who did he think he was?!

There was some rustling in his bag and Spyro took out something wrapped in colorful paper. He handed it to Ripto. The dinosaur looked the package over, suspicious about its content. “It's not gonna bite you” chuckled Spyro, seeing other's hesitation. Ripto send him annoyed glare and took the package, starting to slowly unpack it while Spyro continued. “It's, it's a bit of a mess, I'm still kinda learning. Never did anything like that before.”

Inside was a purple… something. It didn’t look like any kind of weapon and was too soft in touch to be deadly for the dinosaur. Maybe it was soaked with a poison? Who knows what that wicked purple dragon could come out with?

Ripto looked at Spyro and saw him looking away shyly. He scowled, taking whole thing out. “What is it?” he asked not so kindly, making it obvious he’s not happy about anything connected to the dragon.

Spyro perked up. “Oh, oh, it’s a scarf!” he said, looking proud of himself.

Yeah, maybe it could fulfil purpose of a scarf. It was long, very, very snuggly and… there was flame pattern at either end of it. Ripto held it in both hands, showing it to Spyro and making confused face. He couldn’t understand why was it given to him. “Why?”

“You, back in that tunnel…” Both of them blushed softly at mention of that situation. “You were really cold. And you kinda looks like someone who gets cold easily. Y’know, always wearing so much clothes. I thought it’s gonna be useful…” Spyro noticed Ripto’s really confused face and blushed harder. “I-I mean, I will- It’s gonna be very, uh, really boring! If you get sick o-or something! It’s already, um, there’s not much to do if you, y’know, i-if you aren’t running around and I ca-can’t come for rescue and-” Spyro made a pause to take a breath and saw Ripto’s face, which didn’t even twitch. The dragon swore he will faint in a moment, if nothing will happen. “But, but it’s okay if you don’t l-like it, after all I made it and…”

Spyro moved to take the scarf from Ripto but the dinosaur snatched it away from him. “I don’t care if it’s from you, I will take something for free if I can” grumbled Ripto. “And, anyway, you gave it to me, it’s mine now.”

“So you like it?” smiled Spyro.

“It will suffice.”

“Oh” dragon’s smile faltered. “I guess you got plenty of scarfs better than this already…”

“Please, I would never get a scarf so soft and warming by myself, my clothes are supposed to be dapper, not look like fuzzy, purple-” Ripto stopped abruptly and looked away from the scarf, blushing so hard he looked like a big cherry in few seconds. “I mean, uh…” He peeked at Spyro, blushing as well, with stupid smile on his face.

“So you secretly like it?”

“Did I say anything like that?!”

“I think you love it!”

“No! I hate it!” Ripto threw the wrapping paper at laughing Spyro. It fell on the bed along with the dragon, laughing so hard he couldn’t stay upward.

And he was laughing for some time. Ripto wasn't sure for how much, because he was just too confused and abashed to take note of it. He was holding now his scarf, looking at it, trying to wrap his mind around this whole situation. The idea itself of Spyro - of all dragons - laughing his ass off on his bed, in his room, after bringing him a gift was too much. And it was happening for real! For! Real!

Why did he even do that? He said he just wanted to hang out but you  _ do not _ hang out with your enemy, who gave you hell for such a long time. Not without any hidden intent. Maybe… maybe he was pitying Ripto? After hearing that Ripto was picked up he felt pity for him and now here he is?

Yeah, that sounded… believable.

Ripto noticed that the laughter vanished and looked up quickly, to see what is Spyro up to now. The purple dragon was laying down, observing him with half open eyes and a smirk. Ripto scowled, it had to be pity. If not, what could be the reason?

“You know you're blushing, right?” asked Spyro. “Is this scarf making you that happy?”

Ripto looked away. “Stop that.”

“Huh? What do you-”

“If you're doing all this out of pity then stop it and leave.”

Spyro was silent for a moment, clearly not understanding anything. Finally he shook his head, sitting down, appearing a little bit more serious. “I didn't come here because I'm pitying you, if that's what you mean. I don't even know why should I pity you?”

“Because I told you about my past!”

“Your past… you mean that thing with dragons? Oh please, whatever happened when you were a kid doesn't matter. After everything you did later you don't even deserve pity” snarled the dragon, but seeing Ripto's deadpanned face wanted to apologize immediately.

“Then” Ripto was faster than him “what is this all about?”

“I'm just being generous. Do you know that word?”

“But, but why?”

Spyro made a pause and smiled softly. “I think… I kinda enjoyed your company last time. And I thought that maybe you just needs a friend.”

“Friend!” snorted Ripto, but it was lacking usual energy. “Please! Like if I could ever become friends with you! And anyway, I have friends. Gulp and Crush for example!”

“I mean a friend you could have an intellectual conversation with.”

Ripto squinted. He felt like he should be defending his subordinates, but honestly thought the same. “...touche.”

Spyro chuckled and looked around the room again. Ripto fixed his pillows and lifted himself, so he could sit more comfortably and observe the dragon. Spyro stood up and jumped out of the bed, sending amused look toward Ripto's underwear and looking through the dinosaur's shelves, reaching the ceiling. Ripto observed how he looked through his books, magazines and…

“Hey, what is it? A diary?”

Ripto jumped slightly, seeing a notebook in Spyro's paw, pulled out of his thoughts. “Put it down!” he screamed, his chest starting to hurt immediately. He saw that taunting look, his heart and stomach squeezed so hard it was starting to suffocate him.

He wouldn't call it a diary. But he wrote many things there, things he didn't want other people to know about.

“I'm sure it's full of interesting things!”

“Don't you dare-”

“But it would be more fun to hear them from you” said Spyro putting the notebook back on its place. He smiled to Ripto, confused and still tense, and continued searching for something on his shelves.

Spyro himself didn't know what he was searching for.

Probably his confidence.

Maybe it's somewhere higher?

Oh damn.

“You, you know” he said, not looking back at Ripto, in matter of facts squeezing his eyes shut. Ripto quickly started pretending he wasn't looking at his new scarf but when he noticed that Spyro isn't even turned his way he looked at him curiously.

“I know what?” The dinosaur asked finally, impatient to hear what does Spyro have to say. He could see dragon's wings, twitching with uneasiness and his curled tail.

“U-uh, the, the-” stuttered Spyro and gulped. Ripto heard him sighing. “I'm sorry.”

“Y-you… for what?”

Spyro didn't turn around. “The, back in that tunnel, ugh, that kiss…” Ripto's heart stopped. Why even was he so worried about this topic? He expected the worst and it didn't sound like the worst yet. “When, when I kissed you, you clearly showed me you doesn't want it but I was pressing and I, I scared you, I'm sorry, I didn't-”

“Stop” said the dinosaur, his voice plain, as well as his face. It was him who should apologize in the first place. And Spyro… he didn't understand.

The dragon immediately snapped his head toward Ripto. He felt like he was standing on the brim of his coffin. Sweaty, dizzy and if he wasn't going to faint in few seconds he for sure will puke. It was fear and he very well knew that. He felt it since he decided to come here and it was only getting worse. Especially now. When it looked like he was going to be ridiculed. Thrown away. Or - the worst one - rejected.

Before he even got a chance to confess.

Ripto looked at him with this hard look but after a second or even less looked away, on the scarf. He touched it and brushed, observing the material.

Spyro thought he's doing it on purpose.

“I didn't…” finally said Ripto but then paused, to think what exactly had he to say. Spyro started crying internally. “I didn't ask you either, so we're even. And I, uh, I didn't hate that kiss too. I didn't get scared it's just-” Ripto choked on his words and blushed, not even daring to look up at Spyro, squinting so hard his eyes were barely visible. “I thought you're going to attack me” he finished with a whisper.

If he looked at Spyro, he would see a bright, pink dragon instead of the purple one.

“You-” started Spyro, his eyes big and bright like a night sky, but Ripto interrupted him.

“I, I didn't mean it like that-”

“It's okay.”

“I-I'm not a pervert, it was-”

“Ripto.”

Only now the dinosaur noticed that Spyro isn't standing by shelves anymore, but again on the bed. Almost over him. With serious look on his face and tint of blush on his cheeks.

Ripto found it hard to breath, tensing under the dragon. It was like he couldn't get enough air inside of his lungs.

“I… I liked that kiss too. Both of them.” Spyro's eyes softened and his blush was rising again but he didn't look away. Though Ripto did.

But he didn't push Spyro away when the dragon touched his chin. Only winced a little. He didn't refuse when Spyro turned his face and looked him in eyes. He didn't look away but he closed them when Spyro leaned toward him.

Even if he wanted to kiss him back or just touch him he couldn't even move.

They parted in silence but it was obvious they both just needs to rethink something. Spyro laid next to Ripto on his belly and observed how the other one placed his head under pillows and turned it to the side. So he could hide his face from the dragon.

Some time passed, either of them not really caring how much, before Spyro spoke. Quietly, softly, like if fearing that destroying the silence between them could destroy whole world. “Did anyone called you a pervert before?”

It wasn't taunting. It was filled to the brim with genuine concern and Ripto knew that. But he shuddered anyway.

“Yeah” he hummed finally. Then jumped, surprised by sudden finger caressing his nape.

“I want a date…” said Spyro. Ripto moved even so little, to look at him from the corner of his eye.

“How about twenty four December?” proposed the dinosaur, not exactly understanding what Spyro have on his mind. Why was this first date coming to his mind he had no clue.

“Oh-” the dragon blushed and smiled softly “so, we're on?”

Ripto blinked few times, visibly confused and finally gasped. “You, you mean a d-date?”

“Yeah of course, what did you think?” chuckled Spyro. Ripto groaned, hiding his face in hands. “It's in a week, will your foot be okay till then?”

“I should manage” whispered the dinosaur, trying and failing to not look embarrassed. Spyro flashed big, happy smile and turned himself on the back. Ripto observed him with one eye. “What, what will say people if they'll see me, with you?”

Spyro shrugged. “I don't care. They should mind their own business.” The dragon looked at Ripto, into his troubled eye. “Oh you, you didn't mind it like this. Well,” he smiled “I could always tell them it's part of your resocialization time.”

“What?!” Ripto lifted himself on his elbows and looked at Spyro from above. “What do you mean by that?”

“Well, if you want to be with me, you gotta stop abusing people.”

Ripto blushed again but didn't change his seemingly angered look. “This will be only one date!”

Spyro frowned and lifted himself as well, to look Ripto straight in his eyes. “Okay, if that's what you think” he said coldly, making the dinosaur shiver, but immediately changing his tone into more cheerful one “then what if we'll make a deal?”

“A deal?”

“Yeah. If you'll like this one date, you'll try to change for the better. And of course we will meet again. But if you won't like it we will forget about all this.”

Ripto blinked and nodded slowly. What had he to lose? The date would probably be a disaster anyway. “It's a deal then.”

They shook their hands and went back to laying shoulder to shoulder in silence.

At some point Crush brought them some tea, smiling like a moron. They drank it, not without Spyro commenting how cute Ripto looked in his jumper pajama, almost making him spill his tea on said pajama. Then the dragon said it's time for him to leave. He left a quick peck on Ripto's cheek, grabbed his bag and left with “I'll pick you up six o'clock”.

Ripto was looking at the door for long time, brushing his cheek.

What the hell did he got himself into?


End file.
